Play The Game
by dancercofd
Summary: Regina gets caught speeding and Emma is forced to take her into the station. Smut.


Regina flew down the street. Her car raced from 50 to 70 to 90. A smirk spread across her face when red and blue flashing lights swung into her rearview mirror. She slowed her car and pulled off to the side of the road. Emma came to her window and tapped it, signaling her to roll it down. Regina slowly pressed the automated button, her large sunglasses covering half her face. Her seductive smile made Emma's stomach drop, but she had to stay composed. She was sheriff. She had a job to do.

"Regina, what the fuck?" she asked.

She mentally slapped herself. _Really professional _she thought. _Great composure, kid._

"Ms. Swan, I do apologize. I am running very late. Could we discuss this tonight maybe? Over dinner?" the mayor said in a sultry tone, her bottom lip jutting out into a slight pout. Emma's mind raced with thoughts of where those lips could be if she just let Regina off this time. She breathed deeply trying to clear her head.

"License and registration, Regina. You were pushing 100 in a 35. I might have let it go, but that's too far."

"Unfortunately, I don't have my license on my Ms. Swan. I guess this means you'll have to take me into the station, doesn't it?"

Emma's jaw dropped. She finally understood the situation and there was definitely no meeting.

"Sheriff? I'm going to get out of the car and you can take me downtown. This isn't the first time I've been in handcuffs," she commented.

She laughed softly, knowing how turned on and pissed off Emma was. The blonde pulled herself together as Regina got out of the car, her hands in the air above her head. Emma knew she had been speeding on purpose. She pushed Regina's back roughly against the car door and put handcuffs around her slim wrists in front of her. Emma walked her over to the squad car, watching her swing her perfect ass on the way. She licked her lips before putting the mayor in the backseat. She called Charming to come tow Regina's car back to her house and headed back to the station.

Throughout the silent ride, Emma snuck not-so-secretive glances at the brunette in the backseat. Her shirt was sheer and partially unbuttoned. Her lips were painted deep purple, framing the icy white teeth between them. Emma managed to keep her composure until she got to the station. She dragged Regina harshly into the small room and locked the front door behind them. She heard the woman grunt when Emma threw her into the cell. The blonde had the whole scenario planned out in her head. Regina was letting her control the situation. She locked the cell door and watched the woman stand and brush herself off, hands still cuffed. She leaned against the bars and ran her fingers across them.

"Ms. Swan," she said in a tempting voice. "If you just uncuff me, I'm sure we can work something out.

Emma shot her a glance and cautiously walked over to the cell to uncuff Regina, putting the handcuffs in her back pocket. In the same breath, the brunette pulled her to the bars and kissed her. Emma melted into the kiss, letting her hands pull the other woman closer. She heard a soft jingle and pulled away, realizing her mistake. Regina laughed softly and swung the keys in front of her face inside the cell.

"Regina…" Emma warned.

"Ms. Swan, all you have to do is come in here and get me," she whispered. She sauntered slowly over to the lock and opened the door as Emma entered. Regina dropped the keys into her hand and pressed her softly against the wall kissing her gently.

"I hope you're ready to pay for pulling me over, Sheriff," she threatened.

She bit the blonde's ear softly, sliding her hands down her curves and back. She slowly pulled off the white tank top and ran her fingers up and down her lover's body again. Emma lost herself in the moment, not realizing that Regina had taken the handcuffs from her tight jeans. The mayor roughly flipped the woman and cuffed her hands behind her back. Emma grunted in complaint, but gave up realizing that she had fallen right into Regina's trap. The older woman brushed her lips on the side of her neck and ground against her ass. She gasped lightly when she felt the hard bulge in the mayor's pants.

"We'll save that for later," she whispered.

She flipped the Sheriff back toward her and pushed hard against her lips while unbuttoning her jeans and shoving her hand downward. She began rubbing hard circles on Emma's clit.

"I think my little stunt worked out pretty nicely, didn't it? You wetness speaks for itself" she said.

Emma moaned in response, grinding down on the hand in her pants. Regina kissed a path down her body, biting her stomach as she pressed a finger inside her and quickly moved in and out. She added another finger and stood back up, forcing the blonde over the edge quickly.

"Somebody was a little excited," she whispered.

Emma's eyes widened as Regina took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her lipstick before getting down on her knees and pulling the tight jeans down. The younger woman stepped out of them, knowing that her lack of control was going to end well. Regina dove in, clawing Emma's back with one hand and using her other to delve into her lover with three fingers, her tongue on her clit. Emma gasped loudly, another orgasm coming over her. Regina continued her ministrations causing the blonde's knees to give out and her to end up on the ground, shaking.

"If you think you're finished now, you're wrong. You tried to arrest me, my love. You need to be punished for that."

Regina picked her up and forced her front against the wall, grinding hard against her. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them off slowly, her lover watching over her shoulder. She reached three fingers into the blonde and coated the toy, smiling as the green eyes in front of her widened. She roughly grabbed the blonde's neck and bent her over, pressing slowly into her. Emma moaned, loving the game her lover was playing. Regina continued pushing into her and thrusting slowly, using her cuffed hands as leverage. She picked up her pace as Emma began to see stars.

"If you try to come, you're going to regret it," she commanded.

Emma felt her body coming undone, but held herself together. Regina continued thrusting into her hard, feeling the pressure on her own clit. She was about to come too.

"Let go, Emma. I give you permission. But you don't get to stand up."

With a final push, Emma screamed the mayor's name loudly, letting it echo around the cell. Regina quickly pulled out and stepped out of the harness, walking to the other side of the blonde. She looked exhausted, but it was the brunette's turn. She pushed Emma onto her knees and pulled her head to her clit. The blonde got the hint and sucked hard. She pressed her tongue quickly inside her lover, letting her take care of her own clit since her hands were still cuffed. Regina came hard and leaned against the wall.

She slid down and sat on the cell floor, smiling at Emma, who crawled over and nestled her head on the mayor's stomach. Regina found the key to the cuffs in Emma's jean pocket and took them off, stroking the blonde's head and kissing her mouth softly.

"Lesson learned, Sheriff?"

She nodded and curled up next to her lover.


End file.
